


Healthy and Happy and Loved

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: Daddy Derek and his Baby [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chubby Stiles, Daddy Derek, I made up the side effect of Stiles' medication, M/M, Pacifier - Freeform, Sheriff ooc, bottles, dodies, little stiles, mentions of Claudia Stilinski's death, mentions of bedwetting, nappies, references to past abuse, reluctant orgasm delay, teddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek looks after his baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healthy and Happy and Loved

**Author's Note:**

> I not quite sure of stiles mental age.  
> Plot bunnies are my spirit animals.So are stuffed dogs called Aladdin. And werewolves

Derek woke to the soft sound of Stiles breathing beside him, fast asleep.

He opened his slowly and drunk in the sight of his baby sucking gently in his dody. He closed his eyes and ran his hand along the soft material of Stiles's onesie, gently squeezed his nappy clad bottom, Stiles squirmed a little at that, wrapping in arms tighter around Aladdin, his stuffed dog.

 

"Daddy I's hungry"  
He said sleepily, turning to face Derek, blinking his doe eyes slowly.

"Okay baby, I'll go get you some brekie"  
Derek tried to get out of bed Stiles wrapped himself around his muscled form, whining loudly around his dody.  
"No Daddy, I no wants food"  
" Alright, Sweetie, okay lay back."

 

Derek pryed Stiles off him and gently lowered him onto his back. He placed his giant hand on Stiles's chubby stomach, he pressed down lightly, eliciting a giggle from Stiles.

 

He loves mornings like this, when Stiles sucked sleepily on his Dody, giggling lightly as Derek ran his hands over him, squishing his puppy fat, God Derek loves Stiles puppy fat. Lazy, fuzzy mornings filled with slow, milky kisses if Stiles has had his bottle.

Derek pressed light kisses against Stiles's hair and face, breathing in his warm, sweet scent.

"Please Daddy, I's hungry. Please let me suck on your willy, please, I wants cream"

Derek settled himself over Stiles, his weight resting on his knees.

 

He plucked the dody out of Stiles' mouth and leaned down for one last gentle kiss before sliding the head of his dick into Stiles's mouth.

 

Stiles didn't exactly give blow jobs, his mouth only big enough to take a few inches and Derek was quite well endowed but Derek preferred Stiles' way, sucking gently on the head, pulling off and giving sweet kitten licks and letting precum pool in his mouth and spread it around his lips with his darling little tongue.

Derek came with a muffled noise, the first time they'd done this he shouted and scared Stiles so he took great care in being quiet. Stiles swallowed every drop.

"Daddy my willy hurts, I have to pee"  
Stiles squirmed.  
"Just hold it for one minute baby, okay?"  
Stiles whined.

Derek didn't like making him hold it but it was hard enough to get him out of his onesie, vest and nappy without dried come everywhere.

By the time he had Stiles down to his nappy Stiles was grinding his teeth and twisting his hands in Aladdin's fur. He undid the straps but didn't get his mouth around Stiles little cock on time and got some on his chest and chin.

He lay with Stiles for a few minutes.'Peeing' always took a lot out of him and he was fast asleep with his head curled on Derek's abdomen with Derek's thumb in his mouth, sucking softly.

 

Derek could've lay there forever but Stiles didn't have a nappy on and while Derek didn't mind changing sheets, Stiles freaked if Aladdin was washed.

 

This type of relationship wasn't common, Derek knew that. Most 22 year old boys didn't have a staple diet of Liga and formula,didn't have dodies and Teddies, didn't sleep in onesies or wear nappies, but Stiles did, and Derek didn't care, didn't care that he took on the role if father and boyfriend.

 

At the start Derek didn't know about this but gradually he noticed little things, thumb sucking, bed wetting but it was only after Stiles came to him one night crying because he couldn't find Aladdin that Derek copped on. He helped Stiles locate Aladdin then sat down and had a 'grown up' talk as nd they had been living like thus ever since. Stiles came out of his headspace every Wednesday night so they could talk about things but other than that they both content with their life .

 

He knew Stiles had a rough upbringing what with his mother's death and his father's drinking problem and suspected this had something to do with all the nights he was alone'big enough to look after yourself now Son' while the sheriff was at the nearest bar or liquor store. he 

He changed Stiles easily without waking him. Stiles was very small, more like as twelve year old than a a twenty two year old due to his anxiety, ADD and ADHD medication stunting his growth and messing with his appetite, which is why he lived ff Liga and formula before any of this happened the only difference being he drank it out of mugs not bottles.

 

This is why Derek loves Stiles' puppy fat because it meant Stiles was eating and healthy. Some weeks he'd be skin and bone,tossing and turning unable to sleep.

That's why Derek loves sleepy, lazy mornings filled with milky kisses and giggles. His baby was happy,healthy and loved, three thing he wasn't for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come tumble with me  
> Scattered black roses
> 
>  
> 
> Glossary  
> °Dody =pacifier
> 
> °Nappy= Diaper
> 
> °Liga = Brand of childrens food and God's gift to the world kinda like rusks but nicer
> 
> °Cream =Seminal fliud
> 
> °brekie= breakfast
> 
>  
> 
> °Willy = penis
> 
>  
> 
> I am not American so I will not use American/English/French /whatever words I only know Irish colloquial words so they are what I will use 
> 
> If you are confused just ask I'll try and help you out.
> 
>  
> 
> Any other confusing words let me know


End file.
